


Jesse the Giant

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Sports - Fandom, giants - Fandom, giants hq, new recruits - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Jesse Hogan arrives in western sydney for the first time





	Jesse the Giant

Jesse Hogan's private jet flew across the barren landscape of western Sydney, the pilot squinting out the window, looking for the tiny speck on the horizon that was the Giants HQ. And there it was. The pilot sped up and landed gracefully next to some decrepit old shack surrounded by kilometres of desert.

As the plane touched down and opened its doors, Jesse grabbed his backpack, slung it over one shoulder, and headed down the steps to the ground.

"Jesse! Welcome!" Stephen Coniglio was the first to greet him as soon as his feet hit the ground. "Always good to have another Perth boy!"

Jesse grinned. "Hi Stephen," he said.

They both headed into the Giants headquarters where it was nice and cool, the Giants theme song softly playing through the corridors.

 _we will never surrender we'll fight until the end_ echoed into the locker room as Stephen showed Jesse to his new locker. "We think 18 will be a great fit for you," Stephen said enthusiastically.

Jesse grimaced. "Sure," he said, making a mental note to clean out any fishy smells knowing that the previous owner would've stored fish in his locker for sure.

He placed his bag down at the number 18 locker, and followed Stephen out for a tour of the rest of the HQ. Jesse hummed along to " _we take the longest strides and the highest leap.._ " as Stephen pointed at the gym area, the cafeteria, the pools, the basketball court, and many more pristine and brand new facilities.

They jumped into the elevator and saw that all the buttons had been pressed. Stephen rolled his eyes. "Toby does this all the time," he said with a sigh.

The elevator opened at every floor as they rode upwards towards the penthouse with the giants theme song louder and on repeat for the entire ride. Jesse spent that time asking Stephen questions about where the best surf beach was in Sydney.

When the elevator doors opened, Jesse's eyes widened. It was a large room with every possible video game machine, all buzzing noises and funky music coming from each machine. Jesse was in heaven. They passed by Adam Kennedy playing a racing car game, and Phil Davis and Jake Riccardi playing some dance-off game, and Jeremy Finlayson having a very aggressive battle on the pinball machine.

"You winning?" Stephen asked him.

He just gritted his teeth and kept playing, focused on the game.

" _you feel the ground a-shaking, the other teams are quaking_ ," Jesse sang quietly, the song now firmly stuck in his head, as they passed Toby Greene playing air hockey against himself.

There were couches up the far end and vending machines stocking all kinds of healthy snacks.

"This place is really cool," Jesse said, amazed.

"You'll love it here," Stephen said, almost at the same time, grinning.


End file.
